


Cleaning Out The Closet

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [18]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Cyberbullying, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Feminization, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, Justice, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Isak is forcefully yanked from the closet with dire consequences but he finds love in the end and In which the College students are given the shock of their lives when a child jumps one of the most popular yet unattainable guys in school, William Magnusson.I changed the Title





	Cleaning Out The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone a long time and I apologise, I've just been so damn busy but hopefully, this will make it up. Please leave a Comment and Kudos.
> 
> Special note: With this fic, I didn't want to go too in depth about this issue as I would get too carried away. There are certain times when my writings make me emotional and I have an inkling that this would be one of those times so I tried to keep it as light as I can in fear of emotional instability and a very long story. Cyberbullying isn't always as easy as shutting off your computer or tossing away your phone. Before I get too carried away, please enjoy this story.

It was a bright, busy and boring Monday morning. Almost everyone were either hustling to work or school. The Trams were filled and traffic was luckily not jammed for once. The sun was hot in the sky, the birds were chirping. If one listened closely, you could even hear running water from a nearby fountain. 

All in all, it was a typical day. 

A typical Monday morning. 

A typical day of uneventfulness. 

But…

While this day may not be important to the normal populace, it was important to the students inside a local High School. 

Now, not to say that this school was better than any other public schools, but unlike other school, this one had done a major overhaul.

The school of Nissen wasn’t just like any other school, sure, they had the popular kids, the nerds, the outcasts etc, but despite the different social statuses, everyone mingled with each other. There was seldom any bullying done and if it happened once, there wouldn't be a repeat because the teachers were strict and everyone looked out for each other since it was bullying which had almost caused the death of one of their students four years ago. 

The student's name? 

Isak Valtersen.

After it was discovered that Isak was Gay, people didn't react positively and within minutes, the poor guy began getting bullied. It also didn't help that Isak himself was noticeably struggling with his sexuality amidst the bullying. Sure, he had people who stood up for him but overtime, even they could no longer do anything as they couldn't be by Isak’s side every time.

Isak had long since discarded his phone because his bullies somehow got ahold of his number and were sending him threats by the second; he turned to friend Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus for help and the boys had immediately changed his number and it was okay for a couple days, but it was discovered and the threats once more came so they had just tossed Isak's phone. 

Now, Isak wasn't weak and he stood up for himself, but even he wasn't strong enough to stand up to a group of Homophobes. He had gone to the Principal and Teachers with complaints but there was so much that they could do in the school as the bullying went on even while he was at home. 

Crying himself to sleep had become something of a normal fixture in Isak's life and he loathed that bitch Emma for revealing his secret when he hadn't been ready. He had gently let her down when she came onto him and not used to rejection, she kept badgering him until he revealed that he was Gay. 

She had seemed understanding at the time, but when Isak had came to school the next day, he had been met with hostile looks and his friends had immediately sequestered him away and told him about Emma messaging everyone and revealing his secret. 

He had paled and when he finally rejoined everyone, the taunts started. It became a normal commodity for a slur to be thrown his way every couple of seconds, some joke to be made about him in every class and some type of threat to be sent to him. 

He was strong, yeah, but no one could be that strong. 

He normally wouldn't give a crap about the texts, but it was the physical bullying which began wearing him down. He had told his father about it when the man had unexpectedly visited him and saw the state he was in as Isak had done his best to hide it from his parents, thinking that he would have the situation under control. 

The man had stormed the school and yelled at the principal and teachers for turning a blind eye to the physical attacks and thankfully, it got a bit better for Isak but not by much. The teachers were busy so they couldn't always keep an eye on him and anytime the bullies were caught, they were suspended for a minimum of two weeks. 

That had upped the attacks as anyone suspended weren't given the chance to write any tests that had been given during their suspension and caused them to lose marks. 

Isak had fought back as much as he could, but even that was not enough.

He had been just about to give up when everything changed. 

It had been the first years who were mostly bullying Isak, the second and third years had never involved themselves until a third year had finally paid attention to him when he had caught Isak crying in the boys locker room.

His name? William Magnusson.

William was one of the most popular guys in school along with his group, The Penetrators.

William had pushed Isak into confessing and from that day on, he began taking care of Isak. It was so surreal to him, he didn't even know the guy personally, but he knew that he hardly talked to anyone outside his group and seldom hooked up with anyone.

To Isak's surprise, the bullying eased up after that to only slurs being thrown at him instead of the physical abuse. He of course knew that William had something to do with it but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He and the boys began sitting with the Penetrators and Isak got to know William better. Days turned into weeks until finally, it had become a month since William started talking to him.

Despite this, some of the more aggressive students still didn't let up and it was during a normal Wednesday evening when four of them corned Isak and proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life. They had even taking the liberty of spitting and peeing on his bruised body before leaving with a laugh.

Of course, they didn't realise that their beating had caused major damage to Isak and had punctured a lung. It was two hours when his bleeding body was found by one of the cooks and he was rushed to the hospital. When he had arrived at the hospital, they had thought him to dead because he had been bleeding out for so long but by some type of miracle, he had hanged on.

They had almost lost him three times before stabilising his condition and even then, he had to have a blood transfusion done. The police had gotten involved and it was easy to track down the perpetrators as they had left their dna behind.

Both William and his Dad's lawyers had came down upon them like an avalanche and even though one of guys was the son of a politician, that still didn't save him and his buddies were given thirty years each. It had been argued that the punishment was too severe for first time offenders but William's lawyers tore into them as the attack was classed as a hate crime which had almost resulted in the death of a student.

From what Isak heard after finally coming out of his coma, the guys had last been seen crying and begging for their parents before being carted off. The one who had the Politician father had tried threatening William and his Father but had instead been slapped with a 20 million Krone lawsuit.

The news coverage had been enormous and it didn't help that some reporters had managed to get pictures of Isak in the hospital.

Not stopping there, Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus had given his thought to be discarded phone to William and everyone who had sent him threats had also been sued for cyberbullying and each had to complete 3 years of community service and monetary restitution for destroying Isak’s belongings. If they had to pay way more than the value of the items, then who gave a fuck?

The parents were noticeably upset but after William and his Dad's lawyer had threatened to sue for Neglecting to properly monitor their children's activities, they backed down. Nissen had almost been sued but Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus had informed them that the school wasn't to be blamed and the teachers had done their best while Isak was in school.

The icing on the cake came when Emma, the girl who selfishly revealed his sexuality was expelled. If it wasn't for her then all of this wouldn't have happened before Isak was ready. He hadn't even been able to properly prepare himself when the onslaught began.

Sure, she seemed to look guilty as the bullying progressed and tried to talk to him a couple times but he had flipped her off. To think that just because he didn't want to date her that she would ruin his life like this.

Some people really were ridiculous.

Because of her, he had almost been killed and had spent 5 months in a coma. As far as he knew, major changes had occurred over the school because of the outcry and now any signs of bullying will be dealt harshly, whether it be at school or home. 

While he was glad that this happened, he hated the circumstances and that he almost lost his life because of it. 

He had been visited over the months by the school staff and his friends, even those random students who had stood up for him on multiple occasions. The students who had done the Cyberbullying were completing their required hours of community service and the ones who had been physical had been suspended for the amount of time it took for Isak to wake up.

Life was looking up.

Well, it wasn't exactly looking up as he was still confined to a hospital bed but the turning point was when William had visited him then kissed him silly for worrying him. 

It had been Isak’s first kiss… with a guy, that is. 

He couldn't help the dopey smile which crossed his face at that. Once he got better, William promised to take him out and to be honest, he could hardly wait. With the amount of money he received from all the lawsuits, he could do whatever he wanted.

He had made certain to give his friends some because they stood by him through everything and even stood up for him against the bullies.

His dad visited him regularly along with his step-mother while his real Mother only came around once and that was when he was still in a coma. He knew she had been committed to a hospital so he wasn't that bitter. 

From that day forward, his and William's relationship began slowly developing and said guy was always waiting to talk to Isak after the Therapist left. Yeah, he was being counselled but he was actually looked forward to the sessions. It was helping him to get everything off his chest since everything started.

**...**

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months turned to years as Isak's life took a complete overhaul. After leaving the hospital, he has been brought to the house where his father and step-mother were living and he had begged off on going back to school, he had instead turned to online schooling. 

It's not that he was afraid to go back to Nissen, but despite what everyone had done to help him, it still hadn't been enough because he almost died. 

He was happily finishing his school online and snogging his boyfriend in the meantime.

He clasped a hand to his mouth when a giggle erupted.

He had a boyfriend! Him, Isak Valtersen was dating one of the hottest guys at Nissen, well… He was now a second year at College but they were dating when he had been at Nissen.

He was going to College next year and to be honest, he couldn't wait.

It wasn't going to be easy and he had even considered online College no matter how much he really want to attend.

Oh, he was all healed up from the attack years ago but he had responsibilities now, responsibilities such as the little girl propped up behind him and placing clips in his hair as he studied.

“Mommy, may I have juice?”

Isak chuckled and picked the juice box off the table and handed it to three year old behind him, snorting when she placed it on his shoulder as she combed his hair.

“You better not mess your pretty dress up, Hanne.” He turned his neck to look at his daughter. “We're going to see Daddy soon.”

 

**Hanne Aud Magnusson**

“Yay, Daddy!” 

Isak smiled at her and quickly grabbed hold of the juice box when it looked like she was about to shake it in her in excitement. “Be careful, baby.” 

Hanne only giggled and let go of the juicebox to wrap her arms around Isak's neck. 

“Love you, Mommy!” 

Isak winced a bit at that and was thankful that he had grabbed hold of the juicebox. 

“Love you too, baby.” 

Hanne moved her face closer and gave him an Eskimo kiss which he happily returned. 

“Now, is my little pumpkin ready to go see Daddy?” 

Hanne nodded her head in reply, dragging her nose up and down against his with a giggle. 

Isak wrapped his arm around her and got up off the couch, the juice box in his hand; he walked towards to the kitchen and rested the juice box on the counter then placed the open side of the straw in the hole then picked it back up and nudged the fridge open before placing it inside. 

Hanne was going to finish that before he opened another one for her.

“Let's go bring Daddy’s books for him.” He smiled at the girl and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, he really did good.

“Yay!”

He had fallen pregnant within months after he had gotten better. It was so unexpected because he had never thought that he would still be able to carry after the assault. It was something that he had come to live with with help from the Therapist. 

He hadn't asked the Doctor in fear of the answer but he had just accepted that he might never be able to carry. He had even informed William before they started dating that they might never be able to have kids in the future if they were still together and while the man soothed his worries, Isak could tell that he was disappointed.

He had cried himself to sleep that night, blaming himself and feeling generally sorry for himself. He had only broken out of his slump when he had seen his Therapist Anne and she had cajoled him into revealing the reason why he had looked so depressed. 

Of course, it didn't exactly come as a surprise when William showed up during one of their sessions.

The man had proceeded to soothe his fears so that he stopped feeling guilty and while it didn't completely dissipate his feelings of uselessness, it had helped as William had proceeded to remind him everyday that he wanted him even if he couldn't carry. 

He was therefore really embarrassed when months after, he began throwing up almost daily until William had grown agitated and sequestered him off to the doctor only to receive the news that Isak was pregnant. He felt pretty foolish when William had looked at him in disbelief when he explained that that Doctor hadn't told him that he couldn't carry and that he had simply believe it to be true. 

The Doctor had then forwarded them to an OBGYN and he had had a complete physical just to be safe. 

Everything was as it should be. 

Now, years later, here he was finishing his schooling online while juggling the responsibility of being a full time parent. William hadn't wanted him to work while completing his schooling so he mostly took care of their daughter. He had tried arguing but William hadn't so much as budged and loathe as Isak was to admit it it, William was an intimidating guy. 

He had even argued about sending Hanne to preschool but William still hadn't budged, he had instead hired someone to school her and Isak couldn't exactly fault the man as he was doing a great job with her. He was always in the same room studying but Hanne knew better than to interrupt him as they'd already explained to her that when the teacher, Mr. Aamot was over, she was to be on her best behavior and to listen to him. 

So far, the man had helped tremendously with Hanne’s speech and she could count and say her ABCs. The only hardship was teaching her how to color and write but that was understandable and they weren't going to push her. 

“Mommy, come on!”

Hanne's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he snorted at how close her face was to his.

“Okay my little pumpkin, let's go get Daddy’s books and your bag then we can go.” He planted a quick kiss on her lips then walked towards their room.

Hanne had her own room but William didn't feel comfortable with her staying in it alone so she tended to sleep between them at night, but in the day, she slept in her own bed. Their bed was really big so there was loads of space for her and they even blocked her all around so nothing terrible would happen.

Isak would never forgive himself if he hurt his daughter in his sleep and William even more so. They had trained themselves to sleep in one position without so much as moving and it was working. There had been no accidents or anything. 

While Hanne had baby cams in her room, William still didn't feel comfortable letting her sleep alone until she was bigger and Hanne wasn't exactly adverse as she always managed to get William on her side when she wants to feed from Isak. 

He had been trying for years to permanently wean her from breastfeeding feeding and he would've succeeded ages ago but she had always managed to get William on her side. 

“Feed my daughter, Isak.” That was what William had always told him or, “Stop starving my child, Isak. If she wants to feed from you then let her.” 

Isak had just sighed and allowed her to feed; he couldn't exactly complain as Hanne had a very strong immune system because of it. She hardly got sick and when she did, it was usually for a day and some hours before she was better. 

The only downside was the looks he got when he had to keep buying maternity bras and nipple pads. He had the odd carrier or woman ask him why he was still lactating so much when his daughter was already walking and his reply?

“Her father prefers her drinking it.”

Not to mention, it was a cheaper alternative and a mother's milk was the best sort of nutrition for a child. He had taken to pump the milk as she really was getting to big for breast feeding and only did it at night. He had bottles of milk in the fridge to give her in the morning. She drank it from a sippy cup, of course. 

“Mooommmmyyy!” 

He laughed at her whine and hastily picked up the bag holding William's books and Hanne’s toddler bag. It had already been packed and he had brought it back into the room by accident. 

“Okay pumpkin, put on your sandals then we can go.” 

He walked her towards the living room where he sandals were and he easily put on his shoes while watching Hanne put on her sandals. It was the only thing that she wanted to do herself and he couldn't help smiling as her tongue poked out the corner of her mouth as she pushed her foot in the sandal and pulled the strap up. 

“Almost… Mommy, don't leave me.” 

She looked up at him pleasingly as she struggled to put on her other sandal. 

Isak snorted at that. “Focus on putting it on, pumpkin. You know I'll never leave you alone.” He moved closer to her. “Do you want Mommy's help?” 

She immediately shook her head and quickly slipped her foot into the sandal then pulled up the strap. “All done!” 

Isak laughed outright at that. “Okay now that your done, let go and meet Daddy.”

Hanne clapped and quickly picked up his wallet and keys. “Let's go!”

Isak smiled and motioned towards the door.

Hanne rushed past him to open the door before abruptly stopping and turning towards him with a cute, little frown on her face. “Mommy, Daddy’s food?” 

Isak’s eyes widened and he turned and sprinted back into the kitchen; he almost forgot William's lunch after he argued with the man for 30 minutes so that he would eat properly for once. 

He carefully got the containers out of the oven and placed it carefully in a carrier bag and pulled two half-frozen bottles of orange juice out out the freezer. He just as quickly wrapped then in newspaper then placed it in a bag then put it in the carrier bag.

Turning back around, he saw Hanne grinning at him.”Mommy forget.”

“I did pumpkin, thank you.”

No matter what Isak said, Hanne was going to tell William so he didn't bother trying to convince her not to say anything. 

“Welcome.” 

Isak rolled his eyes at the amount of attitude in that one word. “Time to go pumpkin.” 

He motioned for her to open the door which she happily did and he left the apartment then took his wallet and the keys from her. Locking the door behind him, He pushed the wallet in his pocket and the keys in another before grabbing hold of her hand.

“Let's go meet Daddy.” 

Hanne jumped up and down in excitement and began pulling him down the hallway. 

“You're slow!”

Isak chuckled and didn't bother mentioning that he was currently carrying three heavy bags and was paying attention to an excited Toddler.

“I guess I am.” 

**...**

He had carefully buckled Hanne into the vehicle and placed the bags in the front seat so that she couldn't rifle through him. She tended to be rather nosey, probably from spending too much time with her Uncle Magnus.

He got in and buckled himself then after starting the car, he immediately began playing her favorite playlist. It was mostly filled with educational children's songs and he honestly had nothing

against it as it was helping her vocabulary loads.

 **One little, two little, three little buses, four little, five little, six little buses, seven little, eight little, nine little buses, ten little Buuuses!**  

Isak just tuned out the song and focused on road as Hanne’s voice joined the singing. 

**1 hr 23 minutes**

Finally! They had finally arrived at the College and Isak was just glad that Hanne hadn't fallen asleep for too long. She had fallen asleep 30 minutes into the drive but had already woken up before they arrived so that's one less worry as she took at least fifteen minutes to come around. 

“We there yet?” She yawned and stretched in her booster seat and Isak nodded. 

“Yeah, we're here, Pumpkin.”

 **...**  

After leaving the car with the bags and Hanne, he had asked for directions to the room where William had told him he'd be around the corresponding time and made a beeline towards it as fast as he could. It took him 32 minutes to get to the classroom as Hanne kept waving at everyone and yelled her hallas.

By the time they reached, she was bouncing in excitement and Isak could hardly stop her when she took off after they entered the classroom to where he had pointed William out.

He sighed and plopped down into one of the seats as Hanne jumped onto William who was seated next to Chris, ignoring the look of shock on the Professors face.

He knew that he could sit in the class as long as he remained quiet and that was what he was going to do before Hanne ruined that. 

He chuckled softly at the looks everyone was shooting William who was currently being kissed all over his face by Hanne before she switched her attention to Chris then back to William. 

It seemed like William's reputation preceded him as almost everyone was looking at him with lustful yet confused looks on their faces.

“Mr Magnusson?” 

The professor interrupted Hanne's excited giggles as William returned her kisses by planting on all over her face. 

William looked up at the Professor with a smile, obviously startling the man and most of the class by the looks of it. 

“Apologies Professor Alme. It's the first time she's visited me at College.” 

The professor looked at him in confusion. “May I ask who she is?” 

“His daughter, Hanne.” Chris was the one who spoke up and he grabbed hold of Hanne and pulled her onto his lap. “No more love for Uncle Chris?” 

Isak snorted softly at that. 

“Very well, as long as she stays quiet then she can stay.” The man waited for William's confirmation before turning back to the board. 

Isak rested his cheek in his palm and waved when Hanne pointed him out to William and Chris. William rolled his eyes at him and got up out of his seat, ignoring the eyes of his classmates while the Professor kept writing on the board; he approached Isak and sat down next to him.

“So, you couldn't have said halla?”

Isak rolled his eyes at him then handed the bag with his books over. “Halla.” 

William just took the bag from him before placing it on the floor; he then leaned forward until his face was right next to Isak’s propped hand. “That was not the halla I wanted.”

Isak bit his lip with a blush, ignoring the jealous looks being sent his way. “Well, the halla that you want is only meant for the privacy of our bedroom.” He side eyed William when he began placing kisses along his neck after moving his hand.

“Oh yeah? I think that'll be hard as I find you rather ravishing.”

Isak hummed and tilted his head to give William more space; he kept his eyes on the Professor, ready to push William away when the man finally turned around. 

“Tough luck then, you aren't fucking me in a room full of your classmates, Professor and our three year old daughter. Now, stop molesting me.” 

Even while saying this, he didn't pull away from William's lips. 

“Hmmmm.” William placed a couple kisses under his ear before grudgingly pulling away. “I can't say I'm against that, no one but me sees you like that.”

Isak only smiled at the possessiveness in his voice. 

“Always.”

William waggled eyes eyebrows at him causing him to giggle. “So, did you bring my lunch?”

“Hmmm mm.” 

He picked up the carrier bag and handed it to him. “I added a container and bottle for Chris.” 

William nodded and took out one of the containers before checking the contents. “Hmmm, yum.” 

Isak grinned as he looked about to dig in. 

“Mr Magnusson, would you like to share with the rest of the class?” 

William's head snapped up to see everyone including the Professor looking their way. 

Isak hid a snort behind his hand when William frowned at his Professor. 

“No thank you, sir. I'd rather eat by myself.” He then covered the container once more and closed the bag. 

Isak chuckled outright. 

The Professor rolled his eyes then continued his lecture. 

Chris and Hanne approached them and said man plopped Hanne down in his lap and sat down next to William and pulled the carrier bag from him. 

“Thanks.” 

William only rolled his eyes at him. 

Isak wrapped his arms around Hanne and smiled down at her. “And how is my pumpkin doing?” 

Hanne giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Good. Mommy, Uncle Chris is… is...Zoo!”

Isak grinned and his eyes widened in shock. “Really? That is exciting.”

“Of course it is.” Chris spoke up, stuffing his face with Potato pie.

He only rolled his eyes before turning back to Hanne who had turned to look at him. “Daddy.” 

William hummed and looked at her in question. 

“Mommy almost forgot the food.”

Isak groaned and William looked at him in disbelief. 

“Oh really?”

Hanne only bobbed her head.

“No Loyalty,” he murmured softly.

Hanne only grinned while William snorted at him. Chris continued stuffing his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pictures taken from Seblaine-rph.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyway, here is my comeback!Hope you guys like it :D Please leave a Comment and Kudos!


End file.
